


Who Says You Can't Go Home.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Hugs, Kisses, M/M, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Leaving the one you love the most is difficult but you know for a fact that when you reunite it'll be the best thing in the world.   So i've been listening to an old favorite song of mine which is where the title for this short fic comes from!It's called Who Says You can't Go Home. By Bon Jovi Comments and kudos appreciated!Leave me some love!





	

_" So i get to go on a trip to New York City!" Jude exclaimed one night as he and his boyfriend were laying on Judes bed together. " Really? New York?" Noah asked intrigued. " You're lucky that'll be a lotta fun!"  Jude nodded he was more than excited to get to travel. "  Yeah. I'll miss you though." he said softly. Noah smiled and kissed him." I'll miss you too. But hey i'll be right there with your mom to pick you up when you get back." he said firmly. Jude smiled and hugged him tightly._

_Jude would be gone for about three weeks with Stef visiting Callie in new york. She had graduated and ended up there for her photography studies and of course he missed her so  going to visit would be fun._

_Noah was there to see them off  clinging to Jude  which nearly had Jude missing his flight. They hugged and kissed one more time before Jude headed off with Stef._

_Lena put a hand on Noahs shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. " They'll be back." She reminded him.  Ever since Jude and Noah got together they had been inseparable. This was the first time they were going to be apart for more then just a few hours or a night.  Noah nodded. " I know." he said softly watching until Jude was out of sight._

_The first week was killing Noah he was checking his phone a lot, texting Jude and Jude was doing the same all the way in New York.  Stef just smirked and ruffled his hair."  You'll survive." She teased him. Jude made a face." Don't Judge me.. I see you texting mama all the time." he replied sassily with a smile._

_\-----------------------------------------------------_

_" It doesn't matter where you are, It doesn't matter where you go._

_If it's a million miles a way or just a mile up the road, take it in take it with you when you go."_

 

Two weeks later and Noah was standing in the airport with Lena again the pair of them excitedly awaiting the planes arrival. There hadn't been any texting because of the flight and it was making Noah kind of antsy.  "  Lets grab something drink?" Lena suggested. So they did. They both grabbed some water to drink while they listened to what flights were leaving and which ones were just coming in. Noah had made sure he looked good because maybe he was a little nervous about seeing Jude again and he may have changed several times before Lena picked him up.  He just wanted to look good for Jude.  So he settled on blue jeans a black t-shirt and his purple hoodie.  

It felt like years until the plane finally landed and the passengers were getting off and going in their different directions.   Noah was fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie because he was nervous. Yes it was just his boyfriend but still he got nervous.   Looking through the crowds of people as he and Lena stuck together. Noah kept looking around people. The longer it took the more antsy he got.  Taking in a deep breath he willed himself to relax as much as possible.

When the crowd started to thin out  that's when he saw his boyfriend. Noah immediately perked up seeing him in the distance. " They're coming." he informed Lena  trying to keep his excitement at bay. 

 

_" Who says you can't go home? Who says you can't go back been all around the world and as a matter of fact "_

 

When Jude and Stef got closer, Lena and Noah met them half way.  

 

_"There's only one place left i wanna go"_

 

Jude didn't even manage to get a word  out  when he was met with a tackle hug from his boyfriend.  Instantly Jude dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around Noahs waist hugging him just as tightly. Noah clung to his boyfriend. Jude even managed to pick him up a bit as they hugged, Noah stood on his tiptoes a bit nearly knocking the two of them to the floor. The pair swayed back and forth a bit as they clung to one another.  Stef and Lena shared their own hugs as they reunited, they couldn't help but smile and " Awh." at the boys.    Which of course the pair ignored. Jude braced himself as Noah literally tried to cling to him like a monkey.  They managed though, Noah wrapped his legs around Judes waist though it was brief they managed. After a minute Noah was on his own feet again still clinging to Jude. Noah hid his face in the crook of Judes neck. " I missed you." he mumbled. Jude smiled and gently rubbed up and down Noahs back. " I missed you too." he whispered. Finally Noah moved to kiss him. Jude kissed him back. The hug was never ending because three weeks was a very long time.  Three weeks without this was a very very long time. 

 

_" Who says you cant go home."_

 


End file.
